Unfinished fics
by DarkVader547
Summary: While I'm not working on my main fanfic I like to work on small works that pop up in my head from time to time. If you couldn't tell from the title, I sort of abandon these fics for a multitude of reasons. Either I don't feel like I should be writing the story because of who I am, the desire to continue writing has faded away, etc. !Anything found here may be adopted by anyone!


"Hey, sweetie...umm, we have to talk," I said to my wife Trisha. We have been married for a little over 5 years. However, I only agreed to marry because she propsed to me and I really loved her back in high school. Before we finalized all the legal documents I sat alone and thought of the effects of our marrige. I knew before she asked that she was an asexual succubus. Liminals had been introduced to the world long before my high school years. Trisha was a special case however. Unlike other succbi, Trisha didn't have the same crazy sex drive that the others did. In fact it was quite the opposite. She was ridiculed and disowned by her family. When we met she was still an orphan. All of this made her very stressed out and caused her depression to spike. Luckily enough I was there for her. Regardless of my thoughts of others sexuality, I helped her though her problems and lead her down a path of emotional recovery. That all happend in my freshman yeah of high school. Throughout the next 3 years of high school we grew closer to each other. Eventually, during our senior year, I asked her out to prom. She agreed to go with me but she told me that we were just going as friends. Wishing we could be more, I reluctantly agreed to the bounderies she set. Together we had a good time that night. I knew that she was the one for me since then. However, the fact that she was asexual made me hesitate to ask her to be my girlfriend.

This made our relationship a little awkward. At least for me it did. Luckily, I didn't have to confess to her. Before we all graduated and went our seperate ways, Trisha propsed that we married each other and adopt children. This was where I was conflicted. I've always been horny, to put it bluntly. I wanted to lose my virginity either during high school or after. I didn't want to forever be a virgin but I also wanted to be with the one I truely loved. So, while it may sound cheesy, I followed my heart and agreed to marry Trisha. Ever since we've been married we haven't kissed once, not even during our marrige ceromony. Our marrige served more as a title then anything else. We still treated each other as best friends. At first I couldn't complain much. It has allowed us to focus on our career goals. I've already earned my bachelor's degree and I have already seved one year in the military.

But now that I've settled myself into a nice routine of work and leisure, I'm getting really stressed about our relationship. I've done a good job at hiding it from her but our relationship has caused me to develope major depression. Enough so that I have actually considered suicide on several occassions. Personally, I know it isn't good to keep these feelings bottled up but I don't want to ruin the relationship we have by telling her that I want to be more intimate with her. However, I don't think I should let this continue. I've literally lost my mind from the itricacies of our relationship.  
That brings us to today.

"M'kay. What's up Gordan, what do we need to talk about?" Trisha asked as she took a seat next to her. I couldn't look her in the eyes. Not when I'm about to pour my soul out.

"So I've been thinking a lot lately," I began, "It's always been nagging me since we've gotten married but it has been stressing me out lately." I took a moment to breath. Preparing myself for what this conversation may lead to. "I guess I'll start by asking this. What does our marriage mean to you Trish?" After asking that I took a quick glance at my wife who was sitting next to me. The sudden question of our marriage shocked and stopped her track of thought. She sat there for a moment contemplating how to answer my question and why I would have asked that sort of question.

"Hmm, I guess marriage is the union of two individuals in the name of some higher being. A soul binding essentially. Why? What's this all about?" Trish gave me a reassuring smile, worry lying behind it, trying to ease the tenseness she could sense coming from me.

Taking a breath and sighing I made my first move. "Well, I guess I expected our marriage to be more than just a union of our souls. To me a marriage is about two individuals becoming one. Physically, emotionally, and spiritually. Not only are your souls bound together through marriage, but your feelings for one another are also in sync. Lastly, the two individuals in question beomce comfortable with one anothers prescence and there appearence. No matter what their character is they love each other for who they are in all three aspects. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't feel that between us. Ever since we got married nothing has changed between us. It's almost like we are still just best friends. We treat each other with a timid respect and we haven't gotten any more intimate than sleeping beside each other.

"Look, I know that before we married each other you had no intent to have sex period. But, knowing that I'd have to give up the chance of sex with the person I love was worth it to me at the time. At first I didn't mind the prospect of not having sex in our relationship. However, I was not prepared for the lack of intimacy in our relationship." By now my eyes had started watering up a little. Thinking of our relationship and how sad it has made me tore down my emotional barriers one by one. "It all started on the day of our wedding. Despite the numerous amount of times I tried to kiss you on the lips that day you wouldn't let me. I don't think you know how much that hurt me. My dreams of a wedding where I conveyed to my wife how much I love her through a single kiss were shattered that day. After that it was a downhill mental battle to try and keep optimistic about our marriage. Just the little things between us like the amount of contact between each other or the lack of deep conversations between each other wore down on me mentally since day one. After a while I started thinking about not being around anymore. Like, what if I just stopped existing. I often thought, 'people may be sad that I'm gone but I didn't affect their life enough to cause change so it's fine'. I just wanted to let you know that I'm not feeling mentally well, hell, I'm suicidal. I'm sorry for bringing this up sweetie. I'm not telling you that we should have sex, I would never make you do something you're unwilling to do. But our relationship has caused me major depression and I thought that I should...t-that I..." At this point I had already let the waterworks flow. Years of built up sadness all let out at once.

I hung my head low, feeling like their was no hope for me. I knew regardless of what I said our relationship was going to stay the same. Saying what I had to say I started to get up and head towards our bedroom. "Hey, I'm...gonna go lay down for a bit and rest okay? ...If you want to talk about this further you know where to find me," and with that I was up the stairs. With little knowledge of the what I did to my wife with that conversation. Little did I know that this night was going to change our life forever.

After I had left to lay down a bit and calm down from my emotional outburst, Trisha had stayed down stairs. Her eyes were watery from my earlier confession. A few stray tears falling down her face. She had no idea how I had been feeling or the sacrifices I made just to be with her. She hadn't realized that throughout our five years of marriage that we had barely moved on from friends. She thought back to the day we were married. The contact that was shared between us made her warm on the inside. After that she had spaced herself from me and tried to keep contact at a minimum. And just like that something inside her sparked an instincual urge. After she had yearned again for us to closer an intense desire to be intimate with me made her follow me to bed.

I had only been lying in bed for a few minutes before she had came into the room. When I heard her enter the room I leaned upwards in bed to look at her. "Hey, Trish. Sorry for leaving without giving you anytime to responde. I just wanted to cool off for a sec," I said as I readjusted into a more comfortable position. Trisha stood at the door way for a second before she closed and locked the door. At this I was more attentive. She normally never locked the door to our room. Plus, there was no reason to lock the door so I was on alert. "What's wrong Trisha. Did I upset you with what I said?" I asked, wondering what her intentions were with me.

She started to make her towards me with a sexy strut. "I just thought about what you said to me earlier, honey. I realized that I haven't been a proper wife to you. I swear I'll make the last 5 years up to you," she said with a grin on her face. She had already made her way to the foot of the bed and was slowly crawling her way up the bed. As she was crawling I noticed her plump rear sway from side to side. Her movements seemed to be more sensual than normal. While confused about her intentions, I couldn't help but be slightly aroused at what she might be trying to do. Eventually, Trisha had crawled on top of me and pressed her body all agianst me as she gazed into my eyes, making sure that my attention was on her.

"Um... are you sure you sure you're okay, Trisha?"

she then whispered into my ears, "Oh I assure you dear. evey..thing..is..fine," after she finished saying that she moved her head so that we were looking directly at each other then gave me the most passionate kiss I could ever imagine. I sat there shocked at what was happening. Her tounge was wildly exploring every inch my mounth had to offer. Wanting to reciprocate the gesture, I started kissing her back. As we were kissing, Trisha had started to hump the growing buldge starting to form in my pants, which further served to arouse me more.

After a few minutes of lustful kissing we finally broke apart and stared at each other. "Mmh...that was better than I expected. Well, it seems like your little buddy down there is ready to be serviced.

 **And that is the first of probably many fics that I just no longer want to right. I got the idea of this one from a tumblr account that spews out Monster Girl prompts on the daily. The Tumblr account name is excellent-monster-girls-ideas. If you're curious about it I recommend you check his page. Till next failed fic~**


End file.
